


IT: Chapter Two, The True Ending

by BillHadersLamestFan (JenTheSnarryShipper)



Series: IT: Chapter 2, The True Ending [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'msorryBillHader, I'msorryJamesRansone, I'msorryStephenKing, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Plot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/BillHadersLamestFan
Summary: NO SMUT VERSION IS ONLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER (I haven't written the entire thing yet).  Everything else will have LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT.The first part also has MAJOR SPOILERS for IT: Chapter Two.  In this version, Eddie and Richie are alive and well.  This is how it ends in my heart!Disclaimer: I borrow lines from the new movie, along with characters & places.  I don't own anything or make any money off of this, it's all for fun.





	1. Chapter 1

** _IT: Chapter Two, The True Ending_ **

* * *

At Hotel Carlyle in Derry, Maine, Richie sat on the edge of his bed. After deciding to turn back from leaving Derry, he came to a realization that he and his friends might die tonight. But he had to be here, for Stan. 

Not to mention, Eddie. 

As much as Richie hated to admit this to himself, that fucking clown got to him earlier. He’d been hiding his secret for so long, he actually started to believe in this farce of a life he’d created away from Derry. Turns out, when he forgot about the Losers, he forgot about what he was so scared of. He forgot about his feelings for Eddie Kaspbrak.

_How could I have forgotten Eddie?_ Richie thought, now with his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he remembered the last time he cried about his sexuality, that fucking clown showed up. 

“_Goddamnit_…” Richie whispered, taking off his glasses, wiping his eyes. 

He heard some commotion outside the room—he heard Eddie. He ran out, seeing Bev pinch his cheek shut, and there was blood everywhere on his face. 

“Eddie! Oh my god…what the hell happened, man?” Richie nearly shouted.

Eddie looked at him with those big brown puppy-dog eyes, trying to speak, but blood came out of his mouth. Richie was horrified. Bev turned to him, after sealing the white square patch on his face. 

“Bowers…Bowers stuck a knife in his cheek.” She looked really distraught. 

  
Richie whispered, “Bowers? Oh fuck. Is he here? Now?”

Eddie was finally able to speak again without blood coming out of his mouth. “He still has that fucking mullet!”

Richie scrunched his face. “He does? Jesus.”

Ben came out of Eddie’s room, a little pale. “Bowers…Eddie stabbed him, but he drove off. Call me crazy, but…you guys remember Hockstetter? Patrick Hockstetter?” He cleared his throat. “I think…I don’t know what I saw. He looked dead. But he was driving. Like he was brought back to life.” Ben shook his head at his own words. 

Bev was now standing, comforting Ben, and Richie bent down to look at Eddie. He looked alright for a guy who’d been stabbed in the cheek. 

“You stabbed Bowers?” Richie whispered. 

Eddie half-smiled. “From behind a shower curtain.” He laughed once. 

Richie’s eyes started to water. “He could’ve…”

“I know. I was lucky.” Eddie completed Richie’s thought, that he could have died.

Richie looked him in the eyes and said, “No, not lucky. You were _brave_.” Then he paused and said, “He _really_ still has that mullet?”

Eddie smiled widely, cursing at this wound. “Yeah, just like you still have big bulky glasses.”

“Asshole.” Richie retorted. Then, surprising even himself, he quickly hugged Eddie. He let out a breath when he wrapped his arms around Eddie, leaning his head against his friend’s. “_Fuck, Eddie…_” Richie held him tightly.

Eddie hugged Richie back just as tightly. They slowly parted, patting each other’s backs. They noticed that Bev and Ben were downstairs. 

Then Richie realized something. The only other place Bowers would go, or know where to go, was the library where Mike lived. “Oh _fuck!_”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “What? What is it?”

Richie shook his head, “Mike, I’ve gotta go get Mike. He’s alone, Bowers might go there! Tell the others!” Eddie nodded and said, “Be careful, Richie. I don’t want you to—”

Without even thinking about it, Richie captured Eddie’s mouth in a quick kiss. Before Eddie could even respond, Richie’s face turned beet red, and he was already almost gone. Eddie ran after him, into the room that led to the fire escape. “Richie! _Richie!_” He called out, finally catching him, grabbing his shoulder.

Richie brushed him off, but Eddie went in front of him, blocking him. 

Richie looked so embarrassed. “C’mon…don’t do this…just let me through. Please. I don’t know what that was, okay? It’s just all these memories, and…” But when he looked up at Eddie, who now had a shaky hand on his shoulder, he was almost confused. Eddie looked like…how Richie felt. Was this possible?

“Rich…” Eddie said, looking into his eyes, “I remember, too.”

“W-what do you remember?” Richie said, really freaked out.

Eddie stepped closer. “What I was so scared to tell you. How I…I love you.”

Richie’s eyes widened. “You…love me?”

Eddie nodded, “But one thing I don’t get is, you kiss me with blood all over my mouth?” He made a face, “I figured, you must, you know…feel the same. Right?” He looked at him with anticipation. 

Richie licked his lips, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, uh, I love you. I really love you, Eds.” Then he remembered what he was going to do before this conversation. “Holy shit! Mike! Can we…I still want to kiss you properly. Just—”

Eddie just kissed his cheek and said, “I’ll tell the others. Go, it’s okay.” 

Richie blushed hard and said, “Right. Mike. Gotta save Mike.” 

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

This time, when fighting It, Richie and Eddie had _wanted_ to kill it. They wanted It to die, which is why they went down to the sewers, facing that horrible monster. 

After facing a killer puppy, they ran out, and Richie found himself saving Mike once more. It had Mike in it’s grasp, ready to eat him alive.

Richie did the only thing he could think of—he grabbed a huge rock and hit the ginormous clown head.

“Hey fuckface!” He shouted, “You wanna play truth or dare? Well here’s the truth,” he grabbed another rock, about to throw it. 

It turned around slowly, facing Richie, who was shouting, “You’re a sloppy bitch! Yeah, that’s right! Are you gonna do a little dance for us? YIPPIE KAI YAY MOTHER-“

Richie’s whole body went limp. His eyes were white. His skin was pale. He looked as if he were dead.

_The deadlights._ Eddie thought, wishing he hadn’t burned his inhaler. He couldn’t let Richie die. No. No! 

He looked down at his weapon. _It kills monsters, if you believe it does._

“_If you believe it does._” He said to himself looking at Richie floating in the air. He looked at It, aimed the weapon, and shouted, “BEEP-BEEP, MOTHERFUCKER!”

The sharp point hit It right in the center of the mouth, causing the monster to fall backwards onto the sharp points of It’s nest. It screamed and flailed, and Eddie ran over to see Richie. He shook him, “Wake up, please, Richie! Richie!”

Richie’s eyes went back to normal, and he looked disoriented, but he was there. Richie looked at Eddie, wanting to warn him of what he’d just seen. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. He knew what was coming, but he couldn’t move. 

It’s sharp spider leg pierced through Eddie’s stomach. Eddie whimpered, “_Richie…Richie!_”

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

Richie and the losers were now holding It’s heart in their hands, feeling it crumble. When It disappeared, melting into the wood of its layer, it was almost as if It had never existed, as if time had stopped.

But they heard a rumble. “Eddie,” Richie breathed, going back to save him. 

Richie almost fainted when he saw Eddie standing up, without a wound to speak of. Well, except that bandaged one on his cheek. He mouthed, _How?_

Eddie was speechless too.

Mike shouted, “We’ve gotta get out of here!”

“But…how!” Richie exclaimed, hugging the shit out of Eddie.

Eddie shouted over the rumbling, “I wasn’t dead! So, when you killed It, the damage It had done to me was reversed!”

Bev shouted, “We can hug later! Right now we’ve gotta go!”

The losers ran as fast as they could through the deep cavern, the sewer, and finally the house, which crumbled down just seconds after they escaped.

Panting for breath, dirty as hell, they group-hugged outside. “I can’t believe we did it.” Eddie said, looking down at his hand where a scar should have been.

Richie couldn’t stop staring at him. Bev started crying, “I’m so glad you’re alive! You’re alive, Eddie!” She hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes while hugging Bev. The rest of the losers were crying, too.

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

Everyone had jumped into the lake except for Richie and Eddie. Richie looked down at the losers who were swimming across the dirty water. 

Richie looked to Eddie, putting his hand on his good cheek, and pulled him close for a searing kiss. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie and kissed him back, finally, like he wanted to before. Richie put his fingers through Eddie’s hair. Eddie gave him tongue. They didn’t want to stop, they had hidden those feelings for so many years—

“_Heyyyy! Oww!”_ Richie opened one eye, parted from Eddie reluctantly. They looked over, their faces red-hot. The rest of the losers were smiling wide and yelling, “_Damn that was HOT!_”

Richie smiled big, no longer as nervous about his sexuality. Bill shouted, “_Are you gonna jump off the damn cliff, or are you gonna make-out all damn day?”_

Everyone laughed. Richie shot Eddie a loving glance. Then he jumped. Eddie did so as well, no longer even caring that this water was filthy and there was no point in bathing here.

When they finally reached the others, Richie said to his smiling friends, “Look, just so you guys know, I was just showing Eds here,” he grabbed Eddie by his arm, “how I kiss his mother.”

Everyone rolled their eyes, Bev splashed him, “Richie! Cut the shit. It’s _okay_, we all know.” She gave him a look that almost made him uncomfortable.

Ben added, “Oh yeah, I definitely knew.” He looked at Bev and smiled, then back to Richie.

Eddie snorted, and Richie splashed him and started laughing. “You fuckers! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” Richie nearly shouted.

Bill doubled over in laughter, and Eddie was bright red. 

Eddie finally spoke, “I should have said something, back then. I was too scared.”

Mike added, “We were all scared of something. Each of us had something to face.”

Bill gave him a knowing look, “Well, we won’t have to worry about our fears anymore, with Pennywise gone. Forever.”

“You’re right,” Eddie said, staring at the water below him. 

He suddenly looked up at Richie, who had been staring at him, and kissed him hard on the lips. They heard a collective “_Awwwweee,_” from their friends. 

When they parted, Ben and Bev did the same thing.

“Way to steal our _thunder_.” Richie joked. 

Eddie pointed to something behind Richie. “Richie, do you see that?” Richie looked behind him.

“What? I don’t see—” Eddie pushed Richie’s head underneath the water, laughing hysterically. When Richie came up, gasping for air, he spat, “Oh! You’re SO gonna pay for that, Kaspbrak!” 

They all splashed and played in the water, like they did when they were kids, except, this time, they had nothing to hide.

When they got out of the water, Eddie slapped his forehead and said, “Oh _fuck!_”

Richie anxiously asked, “What?” 

Eddie sighed, “When we get to the nearest phone, I need to break up with my wife.”

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. I thought you were gonna say you left your fanny packs in the water.”

“Oh, shut up, Richie!” Eddie bantered.


	2. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sex, frottage, showering <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have another part at least, if not two more parts! Stay tuned! <3

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

Since Eddie had nearly packed his entire life in his suitcases, he decided to go with Richie back to his home. After telling his wife over the phone that he wanted a divorce, she threw a tantrum, so she probably needed a few days to herself to sort things out. 

Richie broke the ice in the car saying, “Hey, Eddie? You know, I was wondering…about your wife.”

Eddie nodded, “What about her?”

Richie sighed and asked, “Do you love her?”

Eddie scoffed darkly and said, “No.”

Richie gave him a weird look. “Then why’d you marry her?”

Eddie wrung his hands. “I guess I thought I had to marry someone…a woman…to be happy. I never loved her. I barely tolerated her.”

Richie asked without thinking, “What about sex?” Then he groaned, “Oh my god! I take it back, I’m sorry, that’s none of my business—”

“Richie…” Eddie sighed. “I never…_we_ never…”

Richie waited. Eddie finished, “I’m a virgin.”

Richie stuttered, “I-I-how? How is that possible, when you’re married?”

Eddie shrugged, “I mean, she gave me oral, and I fingered her, but that was about it. I did ask her once, on our wedding night—you know, if we should. But then she said we probably shouldn’t overdo things. So, ever since, we’ve just kind of been living together, and she made me say ‘I love you’ after leaving in the morning or on the phone, but that was as romantic as it would get.”

Richie swallowed. He couldn’t imagine that. “I’m really sorry, Eds. That sounds really hard. How did you put up with it for so long?”

Eddie thought about that. “I don’t know. I guess I thought it was pretty normal at the time, before remembering Derry.”

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

When they finally arrived to Richie’s place, they got their bags as fast as they could into Richie’s condo. 

“Wow,” Eddie said, looking at the artwork Richie had on the walls and the large TV, “this place is _fantastic!_”

Richie felt like a little kid again for some reason. “You really think so?”

Eddie turned to him and said, “It’s all color coordinated, and everything is clean!” He wiped a finger on Richie’s leather chair—no dust to be found.

Richie shook his head, “What have I gotten myself into?” He laughed. 

Eddie slapped his arm. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“_Foosball?!_” Eddie nearly skipped to the foosball table, and Richie followed him. 

Richie smiled big, “Wanna go a round?”

Eddie looked like he was contemplating something. “Well…we really should bathe. Can I use your shower?”

Richie nodded and led him to the shower, building up his courage. “Uh…Eddie?” 

“What?”

“I need a shower too, so I was thinking—what if we shower together?”

There was a little silence, but then Eddie cleared his throat and said, “Oh uh, yeah, okay. I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Richie said, “I am very okay with that. Are you okay with that?”

Eddie nodded fast. Then he blushed. Richie blushed too. Eddie said, “I’ve never seen a man naked.”

Richie replied, “Neither have I. In real life.” He shut the door, starting to take off his clothes in the bathroom. It was quite a large bathroom, and the shower was spacious.

Eddie just stared at him, and then he remembered to start taking off his clothes too. _I hope he likes how I look._

Richie was already half naked, and looked amazing. “Just so you know, I’m leaving my glasses on because I want to, uh, see you.”

“You want to see me?” Eddie echoed, now also half naked. “What if you don’t like…me?”

Richie smiled and said, “Unless you have a vag down there, you already exceed my expectations. I love you, remember?”

“Oh, right. Uh, you too.” Eddie said, then suddenly pulled down his pants and underwear all together. 

Richie stared at him. He felt himself getting so hard. Eddie’s erection was hard and standing upright in its glory. 

Richie parted his lips, “Fuck, Eddie. I think I love you even more.” He went over to kiss Eddie fiercely on the lips. Eddie unbuckled Richie’s belt, unzipped his pants. He wouldn’t pull them down, though. 

Richie pulled his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them. 

Eddie was blushing hard. “Wow. How is it going to fit?”

Richie chuckled, “_That’s_ the first thing you think of?”

Eddie looked at him, then down at his penis, then back at him. “Well, the first thing I thought was, holy shit, that looks delicious.”

Their gaze grew hot, and they just stared at each other for a minute. _Delicious._ Richie thought, over and over again. He looked delicious to Eddie. Holy shit.

Richie suddenly said, “Bath or shower?”  


Eddie made a face. “Shower. Otherwise we’re just sitting in our own filth.”

Richie went to turn on the water. Eddie was already grabbing some towels and setting them by the shower. _That’s actually really thoughtful,_ Richie thought.

Eddie stepped into the shower after Richie, and they closed the shower door. Eddie was relieved there wasn’t a curtain. At the last minute, Richie took off his glasses, remembering that they would just steam up.

Richie turned on the shower, grabbing the showerhead. He drenched them both in the hot water. 

He was getting even more turned on by seeing Eddie relax—and he even used some of Richie’s shampoo, which made Richie smile. 

“Can I rub your shampoo?” Richie asked. 

Eddie thought and said, “I should do yours too.” 

“At the same time?” Richie said, reaching for his shampoo and putting some on his own head.

Eddie sighed, “Well, we have to now.”

“Why?” Richie asked, confused.

“_Because_ if you stand under the water with the shampoo on your head, it’ll all go down the drain!” But Eddie couldn’t keep a straight face when he saw Richie laughing. Richie started to massage his scalp, which felt wonderful. For some reason, that feeling went straight to his cock. He was so fucking hard. Harder than he’d been in decades—possibly even his entire life.

Richie was also having trouble concentrating, however. Seeing Eddie roll his eyes back in delight just did something to his libido. Like a preview of what was to come. Though, since Eddie’s a virgin, Richie assumed they would go slower. Whatever Eddie was up for, he would do, but he wasn’t going to pressure him.

“_Wowww…Rich…_” Eddie moaned. Richie got some body soap and started massaging Eddie’s shoulders. He whispered in Eddie’s ear, “I’ve never done this to anyone before. How does it feel?”

Eddie stuttered, “F-feels…_uh, wow…_”

Richie stopped massaging after he worked a couple kinks out—he decided he’d do the rest later. 

Eddie turned around and laughed. Richie cocked his head to the side. “What?” 

Richie started massaging Richie’s shampoo, “Your hair looks really funny with all that shampoo in it.” 

Richie could hardly hear him, though, because no one had massaged his scalp before, and fuck that felt amazing. “_Eddie_…that’s fuckin’ awesome, have you done this before?”

“Er, no.” Eddie replied, then grabbing some body soap, squirting it in his hands. By the time Eddie was done massaging Richie’s shoulders, they were both so relaxed, they felt sleepy. 

After drying off, Eddie changed into nightclothes, which were smooth and silky. Richie changed into an old t-shirt and boxers. 

“I am—” Richie yawned, “_so-o_ tired!”

Eddie yawned back. “You know that yawns are contagious, right?” Richie could tell he was joking, from the smile on his face, and that glint in his eye.

Richie laughed, “You tired too?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah. Is it okay if I…sleep in your bed?”

Richie scoffed. “Duh! And don’t worry, my sheets are clean.”

Eddie sat on the queen-sized bed, “Rich?” He whispered.

Richie looked at him concernedly, “What, what is it Eds?”

His eyes were big and scared. “We don’t have to do anything right now, do we?”

Richie took his hand and interlaced it with his. “Eds, I would _never_ pressure you. Besides, I’m beat, aren’t you?” Eddie nodded, looking at their hands, then up at Richie. Richie asked, “Can I tell you something?”

Eddie squeezed his hand. “You can tell me anything, Rich.”

Richie looked at him, “I want you to know that I don’t think anything less of you for, you know, not having sex yet. I wish I had waited. I wish I’d waited for you.” He looked down, then back at Eddie, “But this is all new to me, too, since I’ve never slept with a man.”

Eddie blushed, “I’m glad that you’ll be my first. I don’t want anyone else.” He saw passion in Richie’s eyes as he leaned forward to kiss him. Richie heard Eddie moan against his lips. 

Richie paused their kissing, murmuring, “Uhm, I know we’re not doing anything tonight, but—”

Eddie kissed him back with tongue, groping him. Richie grasped the back of his nightshirt while kissing him deeply, and felt their legs intertwining.

“_God, Rich…I’m so hard…_” Eddie whispered between kisses. “_Never been…this hard before…_”

Richie moaned into the kiss, then pulled back to whisper in his ear, “We don’t have to do this right now, but…can I suck your cock?” He kissed Eddie’s neck, sucking him there.

Eddie nodded, “Yeah…but…what about you? I want to see your face, when you make me…you know…cum.” He whispered in Richie’s ear, shivering when saying that last word.

Richie thought his heart was melting. “I have an idea, uhm, frottage?”

Eddie nodded, “Hurry.”

Richie murmured, “Clothes…” He took off his shirt, and his boxers, dragging Eddie’s pants down all the way and throwing them somewhere beside the bed. Eddie took off his shirt too. Richie immediately sucked on a nipple—he couldn’t resist. Eddie felt his cock bump Richie’s stomach and moaned loudly. 

“Let me taste you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded vicariously. Richie took the hard, un-cut length in his hands. Eddie strangely wished he had his inhaler, because he couldn’t breathe, and his heart was beating so fast. Then, Richie took him all the way down to the root in his mouth. 

Eddie let out the breath he was holding, “Oh-my-fucking-god!” He held Richie there, who was sucking away as if he’d done this multiple times. Richie was moaning around his dick. “Want to see you, Rich. Come up here…”

Richie gave a last suck to that beautiful cock before coming up to meet Eddie in a searing kiss.

He felt Eddie’s hand on his dick and he couldn’t help but moan. “Fuck…_Edd-iee…_” Eddie jolted against his body, which made Richie claw lightly at his back, flipping them over so that Richie was on top.

“_R-Rich..RICH…_” Eddie rolled his eyes back before closing them when Richie grinded their cocks together. They were both practically pulsing in desire, and the friction was fantastic, so perfectly aligned. Eddie felt his own hands on Richie’s ass, he’d always wanted to touch, but never had. God, it was like he always imagined. He squeezed both cheeks in his hands before opening his eyes again.

Richie was biting his lip, but he let out a deep moan when he felt Eddie touch him there, squeezing him. His entire body jolted, just as Eddie had before, and their cocks moved together. Without instruction, Eddie’s body knew what it wanted, what it _needed_, as his legs parted more to let Richie move against him freely.

Richie looked so beautiful in this light…though, he always looked beautiful, Eddie thought, as their bodies no longer hesitated, moving together as one.

Eddie cupped a hand on Richie’s right cheek, the left running through his hair. Thank god the man took off his glasses before they went to bed, Eddie thought, as Richie gave him his lips. 

Eddie gladly took them, and this time, their kissing matched their bodily movements. Tongues caressing each other, hands searching skin, hard shafts jolting and moving and _fucking_. Richie had his hands everywhere on Kaspbrak’s body—the sides of his chest, reaching under to feel his pert ass, and back up to run his fingers through his lover’s hair.

Eddie felt his body clenching tightly. Richie felt his lover react to him, and it brought more pleasure than he ever imagined it could. In the dim light of the room, Eddie’s brown eyes were filled with lust, his mouth parted and his lips pink from all their rough kissing, and his hair was actually a damned mess from Richie ruffling his fingers through it. 

Richie looked a picture to Eddie, too—his blue eyes were dark and caring for him, and Eddie could tell that Rich was so focused on making this good for him, because Rich never took his eyes off of him while they moved together. 

But then, he saw Richie’s face change, his mouth opening, his eyes fighting to stay open, his body arching. Eddie’s body was having a reaction he’d never once felt before. Seeing Richie like this made him convulse in desire, and he heard himself _whimper_, “_I’m coming, Richieee…Richhh—”_

Then Richie looked down at Eddie, pressing hard against him. Fucking earnestly now, the two were shaking together, Richie’s mouth was open, there were creases between his eyes, wanting to last, but not being able to.

“_Ohhh FUCK!”_ Richie squealed in a voice that almost didn’t sound like his own. And with Eddie looking at him like _that_, with that lovely pink tongue moistening his freshly kissed lips, and his cheeks flushed, his beautiful boyish face filled with desire for him…he couldn’t hold back. 

Eddie felt Richie lift his back with an unknown strength, one hand near his ass, the other on the back of his head. He felt Richie press his nose against his, looking deep into his eyes, just using his body for pleasure, which was fine with Eddie. The delicious pulling and sliding of their cocks together was unreal, and Eddie couldn’t help but bring his hand down, gasping for breath against Richie’s quivering lips. 

And when Eddie clasped his hands around his and Richie’s erections, all while being held by his lover in the air, pumping them both fast and hard, Richie’s grip tightened on Eddie’s hair and around his waist. With his lips nearly against Eddie’s, Richie was the first to cum, tightly in Eddie’s hand. “_EDDDIIE!” _Richie whispered, his lips quivering as he felt the sperm ejaculate from him so fast, he thought he might pass out. 

Eddie pumped and pumped with his hand, and it only took two strokes after Richie came for him to follow, with his final exclamation, “_…Rich-ieee!”_ It sounded more like a whine than a word. Then, shuddering gasps escaped them both, their mouths breathing each other’s air. Shuddering, pulsing, moving in Eddie’s hand, their cocks pressed together, rutting against each other.

Richie gasped before kissing Eddie, open-mouthed, hot and desperate. Richie looked down at their cocks before lying Eddie back onto the bed—“_holy shit_,” Richie said aloud, looking at how much they both came. Cum was sprayed all over both their chests, up to Eddie’s chin, on Richie’s forehead, even. 

Richie gently tapped Eddie’s hand holding their cocks together, unbelievably still half-hard, and Eddie was too tired to think, so he moved his hand out of the way. 

“_Wow…_” Eddie said, in a breath of a whisper. Richie’s eyes shot down to his, staring right into his soul. Eddie shivered, “_Richie_…”

Then Richie licked his lips and half-smiled, in a dominating way that made Eddie quiver beneath him. 

Richie took both their cocks in his hand. Eddie’s body jolted in pleasure again, shocked at the action.

“I want you to be mine, Eddie Kaspbrak. Mine, and only mine.” Richie said lowly, looking into his eyes. He bent to whisper in Eddie’s ear, “If you’ll have me again, tonight. I want to feel you cum once more…please…would you like that, Eddie?” He whispered, pumping them both together, cum already on their cocks. They could hear the noise of their cum as Richie pumped them.

Eddie could hardly speak. He’d never felt this much pleasure in his life. “Oh…god…” He searched for Richie’s lips to kiss them tenderly. He whispered, “_Yes,_” between kisses, and then, “_Yours, Richie._”

Richie grunted in Eddie’s ear while Eddie held onto him for dear life. “I’m not going to last, Eds. So close already.”

Eddie whimpered in Richie’s ear, “_Fuckkkk!_” And he came for a second time, shooting semen from his tender cock in Richie’s hand, “_OH RICHIE!!!!_” Richie watched him squirm and cum and his own cock exploded in his hand. The squelching noise of their cocks rubbing together with their cum, the bed creaking, and the look on Eddie’s pleasured face…it was all too fucking much. 

Richie came so hard, his cum shot all the way up to Eddie’s left shoulder-blade. 

He collapsed, letting his head fall next to Eddie’s, breathing on his neck. Eddie was giving him small kisses, feeling his body up and down. 

Richie finally got his breath, rolling to his side, looking at Eddie, who was smiling. It made him smile like an idiot in love, like he was.

He administered a passionate kiss on Eddie’s lips, just before Eddie tangled his legs with Richie’s, not even caring about the mess they made. Richie fell asleep with a smile on his face, his arms around his beautiful lover. Eddie. 

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

_To be continued_


	3. Sucking Cock

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

Normally, right after waking up, Eddie would brush his teeth and take a shower.

Richie was holding him tightly against his chest, which gave him warm fuzzy feelings, even after waking up. Richie was so protective of him—more than he would have anticipated. Though, he supposed that could also be from the final battle, and what had almost happened to him.

He quite enjoyed being pampered like this, actually. Eddie felt like he was always the one to pamper his wife in her times of need, but Richie was such a sweetheart underneath all those inappropriate jokes (though he would never tell him that to his face). Eddie wanted so badly to turn around and watch Richie sleep—he was sure he looked absolutely beautiful, like he always had to Eddie.

But that subtle, light breathing on his neck gave him the best shivers, and his cock was so fucking hard again. He wriggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, but then he felt Richie’s hard cock poking into his back. He stopped himself from groaning.

He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. These were the moments neither of them had, but desperately wanted. “_Mmmmm…_” Eddie heard Richie softly breathe against his neck. He must be half awake by now—no, definitely awake. He felt lips press against the back of his neck. 

“_Oh, Eds…_” Richie murmured, squeezing his partner lovingly, currently ignoring his own erection. 

Eddie gently grabbed one of Richie’s hands and squeezed it. “_Rich._” His voice was scratchy with the morning. 

They just held each other like this for a moment, before Eddie turned around. Richie’s smile was so contagious. His cheeks were flushed lightly with red. Richie was almost surprised when Eddie suddenly captured his lips, using one of his hands to brush some hair out of Richie’s face.

“Hnmmm…” Richie moaned surprisingly, then felt Eddie’s erection against his. The kiss deepened. Eddie’s tongue searched Richie’s. Richie couldn’t help but move their erections together. “Mmm, morning.” He said, just after parting from Eddie’s lips for a moment, before taking his lover’s face in his hands, claiming another one of those demanding kisses.

Eddie gasped in Richie’s mouth, giving him so much passion, so much love into their kiss. He humped against Richie’s cock, and they both gasped. Richie looked at Eddie with want and need. “Oh, Eddie…_fuck_…”

“I know, I know…” Eddie said, kissing Richie’s neck, his shoulder, trailing down. Richie just let it happen, then a thought occurred to him. “Hey Eds, you feel so fucking good right now…I just want to let you know, if you want to, uhm,” his face turned beet red, “clean up, I would understand.” 

He knew Eddie so well, he assumed Eddie was nearly dying to clean himself after what they did last night. But Eddie looked up at him, smiling gently, shaking his head. “Sex,” he blushed, “is messy.” He licked one of Richie’s hard nipples. Richie gasped, honestly a little shocked, “You sure, because, I wouldn’t—”

Eddie put a finger on his lips, “I know you wouldn’t care. That’s why I love you.”

Richie’s heart just stopped, he was sure. He felt Eddie’s finger against his lips, seeing those deep brown soulful eyes, feeling so proud of Eddie. But he didn’t want him to change for Richie. He was worried.

“Eddie—listen, I don’t want you to feel like you have to change for me. I want you to be comfortable being your spastic self,” he chuckled, “or whatever. I’m being serious, I just want you as you are.” He paused as Eddie considered that, then he added, “And Eddie…I love you so much. I fucking love you, Kaspbrak.”

Eddie smiled from ear to ear. Finally looking back at Richie’s blue eyes, he took both of his lovers’ hands, pinning them above his head, earning a surprised grunt from Richie.

“Tozier…” Eddie started, kissing both of Richie’s cheeks, then down his neck again, “can’t you see…I’m trying to…love you properly?” Eddie finally let go of Richie’s wrists, but his lover kept them there, letting Eddie kiss his stomach, making his way to his straining hard organ. He grabbed it and looked at Richie with determination. 

“_Eds_,” Richie gasped, “oh god, please…” He reached for his glasses, blindly grabbing them and putting them on. He wanted to watch Eddie do this. 

Eddie’s lips ghosted beside Richie’s cock, almost touching him, teasing him. His eyes were full of lust.

Richie reached down to pet Eddie’s tousled hair. “I love you.”

Eddie felt the hand in his hair, closed his eyes, and licked a stripe up Richie’s large cock. He didn’t need to say anything back—his movements and soft caresses on his thighs, his balls, the root of his dick, said absolutely everything. Richie bit his lip in anticipation. The gentleness of Eddie’s lips against the tip of his cock was almost _too_ gentle, but that’s what made it perfect. The gesture was sweet and filled with emotion, because he knew how Eddie had never done anything like this.

He kissed the tip of Richie’s cock, as if he was kissing his lips, and he finally opened his eyes again. Richie watched Eddie look at his face, as his tongue swirled around the tip, just tasting him first. 

“I like it.” Eddie said, licking off the precum, “You taste sweet, Richie.”

Richie gasped, his cock twitching beneath Eddie’s tongue. His hands were now at his sides, gripping the sheets. 

Eddie kissed the side of his cock, licked him there, less gently this time. Confident, precise, and filled with intention. If Eddie hadn’t been holding him at the base, his dick would have slapped against his stomach.

Eddie had a faint tinge of red in his cheeks before closing his lips around the tip of Richie’s cock. “Mmm…” Eddie moaned, closing his eyes again. He wanted to see how much of Richie he could fit in his mouth without gagging.

He got about halfway, and then he had to catch his breath. He licked the vein traveling up from the base, making Richie shiver, “Oh my fucking god! Eddie!”

Eddie immediately went back to work, wanting Richie to tell him more things like that. His own cock was twitching, but he ignored it. This was for Richie. Richie, who loved him, who gave him the most passionate kisses, whose cock tasted delicious.

He tried not to gag, but he did, then he tried again, almost getting the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Don’t…you don’t…” Richie gasped, barely able to talk, his knuckles white from grasping the sheets. “You don’t have to do that, Eds.”

Eddie pulled off for a moment, stroking the organ now, telling Richie, “I _want_ to. Because you taste delicious, and I love those sounds you’re making. I want to feel you cum in my mouth, Rich.” His stroking got faster. Richie was holding back, just barely, nodding. “O-oh, okay, oh fuck!”

Eddie smiled, now confidently sucking Richie halfway down, cradling his balls. He was a quick study.

His mouth was tight, so fucking tight, and when Eddie took him all the way down, when he felt his lips at the fucking base of his dick, Richie had to picture Eddie’s mom in lingerie not to cum right then and there. “Ohhh my fucking god, Eds!” 

Eddie came up for air. His eyes were intense when he said, “Please, Rich. Don’t hold back. Cum inside me.” Immediately after, finally getting used to having a cock down his throat, Eddie took the whole thing again, sucking hard.

Richie’s shaking hands blindly reached for his hair, his head, anything of Eddie. His entire body arched, like he was possessed or something, and his dick was throbbing, oh fuck! He was cursing aloud, his eyes straining to look down at Eddie sucking him like a good little boy, who had told him to cum inside him. 

His fingers in Eddie’s hair was the last thing he needed to let go. His cock hitting the back of Eddie’s throat, Eddie staying with him the entire time. “FuckfuckfuckFUCK!” Richie shouted, arched into Eddie’s mouth. His eyes rolled back, as if he was seeing those fucking deadlights, only this time he saw heaven instead of hell. This time he felt his dick being swallowed by the only person he ever loved. 

“_EDDIEEEE!!_” He yelled, coming hard, hearing Eddie choke on him, only making his little mouth even fucking tighter. His hands had a life of their own, holding Eddie onto him, grinding into his wet little channel. He felt the man gagging on him, but he just kept coming, and coming, and coming. Stripes of pure bliss left him, he was shaking, finally loosening his grip on Eddie’s hair.

Eddie gasped around the pulsing cock, surprisingly doing well with swallowing that huge load of cum. Richie heard him swallow and then remembered who he was and what was happening. “Oh my god! Eddie! Are you okay?” He panted, as Eddie slowly pulled off of him, spit and cum everywhere. What a beautiful sight, though, dear god. Eddie licked the cum off of his lips devilishly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Eddie! I’m sorry, I just lost control—”

But then Eddie was licking his cock clean, murmuring, “Don’t apologize. I’ve never tasted anything like that before.”

Richie pulled him up by the shoulders with an unknown strength, his own cock deflated but he felt Eddie’s poking him in the stomach. Forgetting his glasses were on, when he kissed Eddie, the rim hit his cheeks, but Eddie was unable to care. Unable to care about anything except how much he loved Richie’s cock, how it felt in his mouth, how it twitched just before giving him his semen.

Richie whimpered as he tasted his own cum in Eddie’s mouth. It was a kiss of “thank you” and “you’re fucking amazing,” whimpered in between, while he felt the pre-cum on Eddie’s hard member.

Richie found his strength again and flipped Eddie onto the pillow, not wasting any time, just going straight to his dick. 

“Now it’s your turn.” He growled, his eyes looking up at Eddie who was both surprised and hopeful. “You’re going to cum for me, Kaspbrak. Deep in my throat. Like a good boy.”

Eddie choked on that last sentence, when Richie licked his twitching cock, stroking it, licking his balls. 

“Oh my fucking god! _Richie!_” He whined, and Richie smiled deviously. He was delighted to hear Eddie so excited.

He tried to take him all the way down, but failed, just as Eddie had, but he recovered quickly. He got deeper this time before gagging, then he tried again. _Third time’s the charm_, he thought, as he breathed through his nose, taking Eddie all the way down. 

Eddie moaned, “_Richie…_” and without warning, without anything but his hands finding Richie’s hair, he came deeply down his throat. Richie only gagged once, but he took it all, just as Eddie had. Sucking him completely dry. Even after he thought Eddie was done, he sucked a bit more, taking him again, and again, and Eddie cried out and came once more in his mouth. 

Once they were both lying next to each other again, panting for breath, Richie looked over at Eddie. “Don’t tell me you’re not dying to brush your teeth _now_.” 

Eddie smiled goofily, fixing Richie’s glasses, kissing his forehead sweetly. “Okay, okay, you got me.”

Before Eddie could leave the bed, Richie grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. “…shower afterward?”

Eddie was breathless as he tried to say “yes.” He nodded instead. He watched Richie’s expression as he let him go, like he wanted to own him. Eddie nearly ran into the wall, laughing a bit. Richie smiled at himself. He hadn’t smiled this much in years.

**RT/EK/RT/EK/RT/EK**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this or want any requests! I take them all into consideration!


End file.
